The Ones Who Have Left
by Tauriel-4ever
Summary: Tale about the second son of Remus and Tonks. All character belong to J.K. Rowling, save for Jonathan and the two Andromeda's.


(A/N: Jonathan is five, Teddy is seven, and Andromeda II is two weeks)

Jonathan James Sirius's POV

I never wanted a sister. Everything was fine with just Teddy and I. Why did Mum and Dad have to go and have another baby? Andy doesn't even do anything. She's pink, wrinkled, and all she does is cry, sleep, and poop. I don't understand why everyone likes her so much. I hate her, and that's why I'm going to get rid of her. Mummy and Dad set up the nursery right next to my room, and they're both sleeping. They won't hear anything.

I quietly walk into Andy's room and over to her crib. Look at her, all wrinkly. I hesitate, wondering what kind of trouble I'll get in if Mummy or Dad catch me in here. My hesitation doesn't last long as thoughts of what it was like before flood my head. Maybe Mummy will love me again when she's gone. I lean over the crib, and fasten my hands around Andy's throat. I squeeze her throat, like that dark-haired lady did in one of Mummy's memories.

Mummy had a pensieve, and one day she forgot to remove the memory after she was done. I was curious, and when I watched it, I saw the dark-haired lady, Mummy, and a girl who looked a lot like Mummy. The dark-haired girl was sitting on top of Mummy's look-alike, and she had her hands around the girl's throat, just like mine were now around Andy's. Mummy was crying, telling the lady to stop, and I think Mummy was tied up. Mummy's look-alike turned red, then purple, and then blue. When she turned blue, The dark-haired lady started to come towards Mummy. That was all I saw before Daddy came into the office and pulled me out of the pensieve.

Now Andy is turning purple. Just like the girl in Mummy's memory.

Thirteen years later.

I didn't kill her. Daddy came in, he picked me and swept me back to bed. Saying only that he never wanted to see me doing such a thing again. I never have, and he's never mentioned that night since.

After the first few months with Andy, I grew to like her. She and I became closer as we both grew, and now I might lose her. She's sick. The healers don't know what's wrong with her.

"Jonathan. Come here." I turn from where I sit at Andy's bedside, to see my father standing in the doorway. He beckons to me to come out into the hallway with him. "Relax. The best healers are taking care of your sister. She'll be fine."

"That's not what Teddy told me he heard you and Mum say last night. Teddy told me you said she was dying to Mum, and that the healers don't even know what's wrong with her. Why are you lying to me Dad?"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt Jonathan. He knows how much you have grown to love and appreciate your sister after that night. Yes Johnny, you can wipe that incredulous look off of your face. I know that you tried to strangle her when you were five. I also know that it's my fault."

"You were tied up in that memory, weren't you Mum? Who were the other two girls?" I've wondered about the other girls a lot. Especially the one who looks like mum.

"I take you noticed the similarities between one of the girls and I?"

"Who was she?"

"My twin sister; Andromeda. We were eight. The other lady, the one with the dark hair? That was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Did she die? Your sister I mean."

"Yes. The Aurors arrived right before Bellatrix managed to kill me. They couldn't revive her."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? About your sister, or about what I did?"

"When Andromeda died, I lost a part of myself, it felt like I was walking around half naked. It's hard to bring that up. That feeling of being alone, even when I'm surrounded by people."

"What about what I did? You never tried to talk to me about it, and you never mentioned it to anyone else. Why?"

"You were five Jonathan. You were upset about the lack of attention, and you'd been influenced by the memory that _I_ left in the pensieve. I blamed myself for what you did, and after that night you never did anything at all similar to what you did then. You're a good boy Johnny, and I'm not going to hold the actions of a five year old who'd been influenced by something he saw in a memory against him when he's older."

She's okay. My Andy. My sister is okay. The healers still don't know why she got sick, but she's fine now. Dad's taking us all to Diagon Alley tomorrow to celebrate.


End file.
